


Six Months

by astr0cat



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Hope theyre not ooc, M/M, Ouch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9196232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astr0cat/pseuds/astr0cat





	

It had been six long ass months, six long and unbearable months since Morty had last laid eyes on the scientist he had come to familiarize with as chaos. It had been Hell.

 

Lucky enough for him stores had been easy enough to steal from, though theft was a far more serious crime on this planet than on Earth, so he was really putting his ass on the line with this string of burglary. It sustained him though, the food peculiar but none the less fulfilling his hunger.

 

Police were as easy to avoid as it was to take a walk down the sidewalk. Sometimes you could trip, sometimes you could stumble, sometimes your grandfather would bring the apocalypse onto the specific place you were walking. You never know, but it was normally simple.

 

That had been past Morty's learnings, his first experiences of the new life forced upon him.

 

He had been abandoned, left behind by Rick after one of their famous adventures. It had started with an instruction and, long story short, Morty had fucked up the second out of three steps and sent the whole entire place into code red lockdown. This had inevitably driven the pair into running for the nearest exit with the loot they had acquired. That had inevitably left Morty gasping for air when he was pulled back and flung down, watching with fearful and wet eyes as his only salvation fled off into the stars.

 

It had been difficult to bust out of alien bars, the prisons far more loaded with metal and guards than Earth could ever wish to be. He had done it regardless, only taking a full two months to do it.

 

At first he had just submitted to life in a run down, paranoid fuck filled building but eventually the bitterness of loneliness settled in. That feeling had only taken up the first month before he got off his ass and teamed up with a few other rebels.

 

The plan they had conjured was flawless, perfect, and it had worked. Just one month to make it, evaluate it, and proceed with it.

 

That had been four months ago, working on five.

 

Morty was genuinely astonished he hadn't been sentenced to death upon confrontation with the judge now that he thought about it, but he supposed that didn't matter now. They still searched for him, dubbing him as a wanted criminal, but no more.

 

At this point in his life here, he was a master at avoiding authorities while still managing to sustain himself. Hell, he had even managed to get away with smuggling a gun at a nearby Flop-Shop. Everyone needed defense right?

 

And currently he was grateful that he had taken the risk of obtaining the small laser shooter, the Microbisk as the title showed it was called. Thumps came from his small apartment, a room he managed to keep with the earnings he made through pocket picking.

 

A lamp fell over followed by a long and exaggerated string of curses. Morty gripped the gun tighter.

 

Minutes passed before the silhouette of a figure appeared in his doorway, a hand reaching towards the lightswitch before flicking it on. Instantly the brunnette squinted in response to the sudden flood of light though he did not flinch, eyes still open to the being before him, pupils shrunk.

 

Silence settled within the room and Morty's gut clenched with both anger and sadness, two emotions when combined that caused an endless horde of tears to wash down his cheeks.

 

The gun that rested in his hands did not falter, still aimed up at the target with shaking fingers.

 

Despite the threat within his hold, his brows arched and his lip wobbled, throat bobbing as he choked out one word.

 

“Rick?”

 

For a split second the said man appeared forlorn before wiping the raw display of emotions away, hand coming to rest at his side as he took a step forward.

 

“Jesus, Morty, you would not believe how long it took me to find your ass. Two months to find-to find out you had been taken to a prison five-hundred miles from our target and by the time I got there you had already busted out. You move-you move around so much on this planet,” Rick paused for a moment before correcting himself. “Planets because apparently you-you've been hopping through dimensions, that it took me another four months to locate your stupid self.”

 

Morty’s sadness faded as anger engulfed him. Quickly standing up, gun still aimed at his grandfather, his temper rose.

 

“You're not the one who got left behind, the one who-who watched as the one person that I actually gave a damn about drove off and abandoned-abandoned me! You weren't the one who had to bust his own ass out of prison, weren't the one who was petrified of getting raped like one of our last adventures! You're not the one who spent six months alone, fending for himself with only half of a thought to how even his own world works let alone an alien planet!!”

 

Morty’s index finger flicked over the trigger repeatedly like a snake sniffing the air, tension only building up with each tick of his hand.

 

“I...I…” Morty's orbs squinted through the tears as the rage subsided into grief, “I should kill you…”

 

Rick just stood there, only taking a few steps forward every now and again until he was right in front of Morty, Microbisk at his stomach.

 

“Then do it. I’m-i’m not stopping you, M-Morty.”

 

All the brunette could do was just stare up at the scientist, water slipping down his face before he flung the gun onto the bed, flung his body onto Rick’s and wrapped his arms tight around the thin frame he had come to know.

 

“Jesus Christ, Rick, do you know how fucking scared I was? Do you-do-can you even begin to understand how much I missed you? Fuck, what made you think I was capable of handling myself alone? Do you know how many times-how many times I asked myself which mistake I made that made you leave? I was...I…”

 

The teen trailed off into a mix of sobs and sniffles, face buried in the collar of Rick's lab coat while his hands proceeded to bunch themselves up within the white fabric. All the older man could offer was a pair of gentle hands gliding over the smooth expanse of Morty's back in an attempt to soothe him.

 

When the cries had quieted to almost a halt, Rick placed his hands on the brunette’s shoulders and gently pushed him back. “Morty, I thought,” the man paused and looked to the side, scowl deepening before he faced Morty once more, “I thought you were right-right behind me. It was a simple mistake that got me into a lot of emotional shit, but,” Rick reached forward and softly brushed the teen’s bangs up. “But you are perfectly capable of handling yourself, mistake maker or not, you are still the Mortiest Morty there is.”

 

Face red from the previous breakdown, Morty cast his crimson tinted orbs up, expression crumpling as his resolve threatened to fall apart once more. Closing his eyes, he let his head drop down in defeat, arms reaching out to grasp and hold Rick once more. “I missed you, Rick.”

 

The said man made to respond but was cut off by the quiet, barely audible mumble that his ears picked up. “I'm sorry I fucked up again”.

 

Frowning bitterly at himself, he pulled Morty into his arms, hold tight, “you didn't fuck up, baby.”

 

It was the brunnette’s turn now. Lips turning down, he looked up at the scientist, “but I-I messed everything up,” his arm shot out and made a swoop to the room as an example for the past, head tipping down before desperate eyes peered back up, “I…” Once again, his head dropped, shoulders falling right along with it, “I keep disappointing you and you're the only person that even pays attention to me.”

 

A sigh escaped the older man's dry and cracked lips, he knew his actions would bite him in the ass later, they always did, but he never imagined it would be this racked with guilt. Yes, it was true that more often than not Morty would fuck up and somehow tank the original plan into flames but that was what made the adventure adventurous right? It's what made them the Rickest Rick and the Mortiest Morty, a hundred years, forever and forever.

 

Tilting his head to the side and allowing it to rest quietly on top of Morty's, he quietly whispered out his response, “you don't.” And when he felt the confusion in the air, no doubt sprouting from the brunette’s worry, he continued, “you don't-you don't disappoint me, Morty.”

 

Once more he felt a face nuzzle into him, this time into his neck, felt as hot tears dripped onto his skin. The figure in his arms shook with unfathomable misery, though it was slowly ebbing away into miniature sadness until Morty finally spoke.

 

“Okay.”


End file.
